


The Benefit of Friends and Roommates

by seanchaidh



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: Academy Era, Experimentation, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanchaidh/pseuds/seanchaidh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months into their academy careers, Jim convinces Bones to help him out with a bit of homework; neither expects what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefit of Friends and Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> I blame enkanowen for this, though she'll deny it. Thankfully she let me show her bits in progress and all was good in our world. Many thanks, too, to mrasaki for reading it over, passing commentary, and betaing. Again, for you both, there's a hypo with your name on it. ;-)

Jim Kirk liked being good at everything he tried, which did include the stint as the Midwestern repeat offender, and three months into his first semester at Starfleet Academy, this were going to be fun. He was pulling straight As, and it wasn't too much of a stretch. The midterms were two week behind him, and he still had time to think about his multitudes of projects without being frantic about getting them done. Hell, he wished he'd just sucked in his pride and done this straight after graduating from Riverside Secondary, but then again, now he was his own man and he wasn't in awe of the idea of George Kirk, hero.

So he had a quiet night planned; it was only Tuesday, way too early in the week to do anything heavily social. Instead, he was taking the time to learn some of the more esoteric requirements needed at the Academy: old fashioned survival techniques. Namely, that good ol' naval tradition of knot-tying. Good thing he'd been a Boy Scout, even if he'd only been there for a year or two before getting kicked out, but he still thought he remembered the basics of the more complicated ties.

He certainly did, because as soon as he had his hands on the rope, he went through the motions easily. Over and under, blah blah blah. After an hour of review, he was getting bored, and as he paged through the more complex ones, he found himself glancing at the empty desk on the other side of the room. He needed something to liven the evening, and he wondered where his roommate, the grumpily entertaining Leonard McCoy, might be.

As if on cue, Bones came in. He looked tired and waved a vague hello as he dumped his Padd and uniform jacket on his bunk, and then made a beeline for their bathroom. Jim grinned at fortune granting his wish, and waited for Bones to come out. Truthfully, he waited until he heard the water finished running, and he made his move.

"Got anything planned for tonight?" Jim called.

"Nope," came the reply, "and no, I'm not going out."

"I didn't say that," Jim said.

"Good." Coming back in, Bones dropped onto his bunk with a sigh. "What are you grinning at?"

Jim shrugged. "It's a nice evening, no major projects due, I'm hanging out with my roomie..."

They'd only known each other for three months, and already Bones had his number. "Okay, fine. What the hell do you want?"

"I need help with my homework."

"Yes, because I'm such an expert at whatever the hell it is you're learning on the command side of things," Bones drawled, bringing one arm across his eyes. "Unless you're talking about reviewing dates for the Starfleet 101 class that you've already got aced."

"No, but you could use the review," Jim teased.

"Whatever. I'm a doctor, not a historian." Letting out a sigh, Bones turned so he was facing Jim's side of the room. "Look, it's my first night off in a week. If you don't tell me in the next five seconds, I'm opening a bottle of bourbon and forgetting you exist."

"I need to practice my knots."

A funny look crossed Bones' face, and then he raised his eyebrow -- the look that could mean anything from "whatever" to "you're insane" depending on the context. "And my role in this is... what?"

Jim held up the rope he'd been using. "Be my guinea pig."

"And, what?" Bones stared at him for a moment, the hazel eyes amused. "Give you feedback? See if I can get out of them? Tell you when it's a granny knot?"

"Sure," Jim said. "All of that."

A staring match began, neither of them blinking for a good twenty seconds before Bones finally shrugged. "Oh, why not, though you'd better say yes when I ask for something, even if it's only to practice delivering hypos."

"Like you need practice there," Jim muttered, and winced in memory of the one or two occasions when he'd had a harder-than-necessary jab to the neck. "But yeah, of course. What are friends for?"

"Sometimes I wonder," Bones grumbled. "Okay, fine, how do you want me?"

Now that sounded promising, but Jim didn't pursue the double entendre. Instead, he gave Bones the option to get into something more comfortable. The Academy reds looked good, but he'd rather have Bones at ease; it didn't take long for him to change into an old t-shirt and sweat pants. And then, Jim got him positioned on his chair, straddling the seat backwards, his hands and wrists accessible to Jim and his rope.

"I could make so many bad jokes right now," Bones said, glancing back at him over his shoulder.

"They've all been said," Jim assured him as he knelt down and contemplated his options.

"Naturally."

"Seriously," Jim said as he began looping the rope to start a bowline around Bones' left wrist, "every pun."

"Naughty?"

"A favorite, but yeah."

"You've got me tied up in knots?"

"Not yet." Jim brought the end over, then under, and then through the loop. He tightened the resulting knot experimentally. "Comfortable?"

"Yeah." Bones turned his head back to the front. "We'll just watch out for my circulation."

Jim slipped his finger underneath and found the skin warm. "You're doing okay so far."

"Good chairside manner," Bones said, and Jim could hear the indulgent tone in his voice. "So am I the first to get roped into this?"

"Nice one, and yeah. Wouldn't think of trying it with anyone else," Jim told him honestly as he undid his work and tried again with both wrists. This time he tried hitching them together. They were the perfect size for this, and Jim allowed himself a smirk, knowing Bones wouldn't see it. "It's more fun playing with a live subject than just tying the rope by itself."

"Is the rope in danger of going blind?" Bones asked. "Growing hair in weird places?"

Jim laughed as he finished the second knot. "See, that's exactly why I wouldn't try this with anyone else. Okay, try to make it budge."

Almost dutifully, Bones tried to get himself out of his bind, but it wasn't giving way. Jim ran his fingers along the skin, checking the temperature again and making sure nothing was being pinched or rubbed raw. The skin was soft, and he knew if he'd let his fingers stay in place, he'd feel Bones' pulse. Smiling to himself, Jim loosened the rope and started again with another knot.

Jim worked his way through his repertoire, and Bones tested each one with careful precision. Every single one held, though Jim threw in a granny knot for variety and noticed the scowl Bones threw his way when he was able to get his wrists free from the binding. So for fun, Jim pulled over his Padd and went for the more complicated knots.

"Just where the hell are you supposed to find rope on an away mission?" Bones demanded at one point when Jim had the rope tied only to his thumbs. "And what the hell is that?"

"It's a noose," Jim said, as he consulted for more patterns.

"A noose?" Bones had the eyebrow thing going on, and he flexed his thumbs, the ends of the rope flicking out like a tail. "As in hangman's?"

"It's good for fishing," Jim said, "and you never know if you need to fish if you're stranded on a planet."

"Give a man a fish, you feed him for a day," Bones muttered. "Give Jim Kirk a rope and he'll feed himself for life."

"Something like that."

Bones just hmmphed in answer, but started to fidget a few minutes later. "Are you nearly done?"

There was something new about his tone that made Jim look up, first at the hands -- nope, still looking pink and healthy -- and then up at what he could see of Bones' profile. In the subdued lighting from their desk lamps, he looked flushed and that really piqued Jim's interest.

"You okay, Bones?" Jim asked, and on a whim, he stroked his fingers along the inside of his wrist.

To his surprise, he received a full-body shudder from his friend and Bones sounded decidedly strained. "We've been at it for half an hour."

"Twenty minutes," Jim corrected, glancing at the chrono, and he slowly turned the chair around so they were facing each other. Bones met his gaze for a moment, looking flustered and annoyed, then pointedly looked away. Jim glanced down, and couldn't help the grin crossing his features. "Bones, why didn’t you say anything earlier?"

"Just... shut up." Bones struggled with his wrists for a moment. "Okay, fun's over. Let me out."

Jim just knelt there, still grinning. "You're turned on!"

"And you're going to get my foot in your face if you don't do what I asked," Bones almost snarled.

"Okay, okay. Calm down." Jim kept his tone reasonable as he moved behind the chair again. "You're acting like this is a problem."

"Jesus, Jim, I didn't know, okay? It's not like I've got a backlog of adventure like..." Bones' rant faltered and he peeked over his shoulder. "Wait, what?"

Taking this as a breakthrough of sorts, Jim put his hand over the restrained wrists. "You're kind of missing the point that I don't think this is a bad thing. Do I look freaked out? So this turns you on, big deal. I think you're hot, I know you think I'm hot, and I'm willing to let you try this out."

"Try this out..." Bones repeated, eyes narrowed and still looking uncertain. "You're joking."

"You're perfectly safe with me," Jim said, "and what we do will never leave this room. You tell me to stop, and I will. Think about it for a second."

Bones stared at him for a lot longer than a second, and his hair slipped down across his forehead, obscuring his eyes. Happy to give him all the time he needed, Jim waited and became aware of his pulse, fast and strong, beneath his fingers. As the silence stretched out, Jim gave into the temptation to stroke the skin again, watching as Bones debated with himself.

"I'll never hurt you," Jim added when he felt the quiet had gone on too long. "Just tell me what you want."

A heartbeat later, Bones finally nodded and ducked his head down. "Could you make it tighter?"

"Sure." Allowing himself a chance to brush his lips against the soft skin on the inside of Bones' wrists, Jim untied him for a moment before using a simple square knot to secure his wrists together. He pulled the rope harder, following through with the request. Almost immediately, he heard the catch in Bones' breath. "You need to tell me if you don't like it."

Bones nodded, his voice taking on an uncharacteristic rough edge, and Jim found he liked it. "Doing good so far."

"Yeah, you sure are," Jim teased and for fun, wrapped one more loop around Bones' forearms. He lashed it to the first, watching how it brought the two limbs just that much closer together. Bones shifted in the chair, and let out a very soft groan.

Slowly turning the chair so they were facing each other again, Jim studied the picture in front of him. Bones slouched and flushed with his legs spread widely, pants tented, and squirming in place. His eyes glinted in the lamp light, and as he noticed Jim's scrutiny, Bones wet his lower lip. He looked good, and so unlike the other sides of his personality he'd let Jim see in their three months of friendship. Well, crazy and professional were two different ends of the spectrum, and this was something else entirely.

Jim leaned in for a kiss, and it was lazy, hot, and frustrated. Not bad for a first kiss, and Jim wanted more. He eased himself onto Bones' lap and palmed the straining cloth of his pants.

"Damn it," Bones gasped, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Remember to tell me if it's not good," Jim said.

"Move your hand and I'll break it," Bones promised.

"Pushy, I like that." Indulging him for a few moments, Jim pressed a few light kisses along Bones' jaw and then up to his temple. "I'd like to see you try."

"Not enough incentive right now," Bones said, and he was apparently over his earlier embarrassment because he was arching that eyebrow up at him. Jim kissed that, too, just for good measure.

"Then tell me what you want."

A flash of pink as Bones licked his lower lip again. "Do you have any more knots you want to practice?"

"Maybe, why?"

"Seems to me that if I'm tied to my chair," Bones began, "it might as well be all the way."

Jim paused mid-stroke over Bones' erection. "Are you sure?"

Bones nodded.

"Then let's give it a try." Squeezing and liking the resulting moan, Jim got up and sought the extra rope on his side of the room. Bones watched him the entire time, his hazel eyes wide and wanting. Kneeling back down in front of him, Jim made a show about making sure there weren't knots anywhere along its length. "Last chance to back out."

In response, Bones held out his left foot.

"You'll appreciate this one," Jim said as he began wrapping the rope around the ankle. "It's a surgeon's loop."

"Flirt," Bones accused, but he was leaning forward slightly to watch Jim work. As Jim tightened the knot, he let out a soft moan. "Damn it, doing that in emergency surgery's going to get me hot."

"Good thing we're in the twenty-third century, and not the eighteenth," Jim said as he took the loose end of the rope and attached it to the chair leg. "Okay, try that."

Frowning, Bones tried to move but could only get his foot a few centimeters away. If anything, he looked even more aroused. "Oh, I like that."

By the time the second ankle matched the first, Jim was pretty sure Bones would blow if he even breathed in the vicinity of his cock. Jim sat back for a moment, watching Bones as he tested the restraints and let out a shaky breath. Running a finger along the arch of Bones' right foot, Jim grinned as he saw Bones jerk away but fail due to the rope holding him firmly. The curse he got just egged him on, and Jim traced patterns over the arch of one foot, and then the other, as Bones called him almost every curse word in the book. His accent was thickening as the arousal built, and Jim was having too much fun.

"I hate you right now," Bones told him, gritting his teeth.

"You'll love me in a few minutes," Jim promised, and abandoned the tickling to reach up for the waistband of Bones' pants. With a few tugs, and some coordination from Bones as he hoisted his ass up, Jim got his pants down past his hips and thighs and left them around his knees. Now free from its confines, Bones' cock stood proud and red from between his spread thighs, and Bones was staring at him expectantly. "That is, unless you want me to leave you alone for a bit."

"Then you'll be sleeping with your eyes open," Bones said.

Jim flicked at the head of Bones' cock, just enough to get a reaction out of him. "Man, you're just mean when you're aroused."

"Jesus, ow." Bones jutted out his lower lip after he finished wincing and squirming, which was new and kind of funny. "I can't turn it off, Jim."

"What, your mouth?" And Jim suddenly had ideas for future experiments, if Bones ever wanted to try something more than this first step. If he wasn't already hard, the mental image of gagging Bones' mouth was giving him the extra push, and Jim had to adjust himself before he could continue with his gentle taunting. "Yeah, I can see how that's a problem. We'll have to work on that, can't have Starfleet robbed of its future medical genius because he can't keep his words civil." Though truthfully, Jim had every confidence Bones would get the hang of it eventually. "You've helped me with my homework, Bones, so I'll help you with yours."

"I don’t think we can call this homework anymore."

"Semantics." Jim leaned in, so close he could smell Bones' arousal. "We can debate it later after I help you out with this little problem."

Bones groaned. "Oh, god, you sound like a bad porno vid."

"I had to do something between the bar fights and my jail time," Jim joked, but what might have shocked the average person barely phased Bones, who just rolled his eyes. "So, do you want this?"

Bones nodded, his bangs falling even more onto his forehead. "Do it already."

"What's that?" Jim asked, not moving and decided to press his luck. "Do it... what?"

Letting out a sigh, Bones ducked his head, and then peered up through his lashes. "Please, Jim."

"That almost sounds sincere," Jim teased as he ran his hands along the inner thighs, and pushed them a bit wider. Bones shifted again to accommodate, looking a little mutinous despite his coyness, and that just wouldn't do. Taking Bones' cock in hand, Jim started stroking firmly as he watched his friend's face. Sure enough, his expression lost the rebellion as he moaned softly, eyes closing with an almost happy look. "You like that?"

Jim got a quick nod in response, and a strained "yes" as he added a twist to his movement.

"Good. Let me take care of you," Jim said, and learned in to brush his mouth against Bones' skin. He felt the shiver under his lips and grinned. "All you need to do is hold on, and you can only come when I tell you to."

"Oh, God..." Bones breathed, and that was the last coherent thing he said as Jim finally went down on him.

He'd never really thought what Bones might sound like during sex, but the noises he was drawing from him as he bobbed his head were hot. The stream of moans and half-formed curses were vaguely reminiscent of a few occasions when Jim had overheard him muttering over homework. He resisted the temptation to stop and look up at Bones' face, but he knew what he'd see -- flushed cheeks, eyes more black than hazel, and pink lips parted as he gasped for breath. As he hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, Jim heard his name gasped out.

Jim paused, circling his fingers around the base to belay an impending orgasm, and pulled back. "You're close?"

It took a moment for Bones to pull a sentence together. "Goddamn it, why'd you stop?"

"Because," Jim said, tightening his hold as he ran his other hand under Bones' shirt, "you sounded awfully close to coming and I hadn't said you could."

Something glinted in Bones' eye, but instead of the rebellion Jim expected, he licked his lips, squirmed, and said, "May I?"

"Much better," Jim praised as he bunched up the shirt and hauled Bones down enough so they could kiss again. It felt slightly awkward, but Jim liked the angle. He could feel Bones' groan almost in stereo, through his mouth and in his hand, and the ache between his legs began to intensify. Jim released him for a moment and adjusted the front of his pants. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

He spotted a slight twist to the corner of Bones' mouth, suggesting he might be pushing his luck. Grinning, Jim pulled him down again, and pressed his lips to the quirk and whispered, "But, no. Not just yet."

Bones swallowed hard. "What can I do to earn it?"

"That's an excellent question." Now that was a development Jim didn't expect, but it fit perfectly into their game. Letting go of the cock, Jim got to his feet and ran his fingers through Bones' hair, messing it further and loving the effect. Leaning down to nuzzle his ear, Jim turned the idea on its head. "Do you have any ideas how you could do that?"

"Actually, yeah," Bones said, and his face flushed a little more. "I want to get you off."

"Anything specific?" Jim asked.

There was a moment's pause, and Bones shook his head. "Whatever you want, Jim."

"Give me a second." Jim turned the chair slightly to get a look at Bones' hands, and for good measure, checked the fingers with his own. The color was redder than usual, but his responses were normal and the temperature felt good. Jim stared at the long fingers for the moment, at the way they were curled around his fingers, and then he knew exactly what he wanted. "You're feeling okay?"

Bones squeezed his hand in a firm grip. "Yeah."

"Good, because you're going to give me a hand job."

Glancing back, Bones frowned. "I don't exactly have a lot of motion."

"Trust me, that's not the appeal." Pulling away, Jim hurried to get rid of his pants and then he was off to find the lube he kept stashed in his desk drawer. He flipped the top, ready to squirt what he needed into his palm, but he paused long enough to admire the scene in front of him. He was used to seeing Bones slouched over in his chair, slaving over his homework while Jim sometimes teased him from his side of the room, but after tonight, it would be juxtaposed by Bones tied and flushed, at Jim's mercy. The two images were skewed together, but Jim could happily deal with it.

"And that would be what?" Bones asked.

"This." Jim knelt back down, and set the lube next to his knees. He took hold of Bones' hands again and manipulated them so he could get access to the palms, placing kisses to the broad surface. He heard Bones inhale sharply, and kept going, by licking and kissing the fingers and finally up to the wrists, nuzzling the skin next to the rope. By that point, Bones was moaning softly, and Jim was more than ready to get his side of the bargain. "I love your hands."

He didn't expect a coherent reply, and he didn't get one. Bones wasn't up to verbalizing anything more complex than "damn" at the moment, and that was already an effort. Grinning, Jim slicked himself and then groaned as he realized that even kneeling completely upright, Bones' hands were still an inch or two too high. Looking for someplace to clean the excess lube from his palm, he opted to wipe it quickly on his own shirt before playing with the height level on the chair; Bones muttered something about messing with the controls but Jim wasn't really listening. Bones was at the perfect height now.

"There we go," Jim said, happy to finally have his way. He pressed his hips forward and felt Bones' fingers close in around him. That felt good. He gave a few experimental thrusts and arranged himself with his arms slipping around Bones' chest for an anchor. He pressed his face against the damp skin on Bones' shoulder and rocked himself in place, savoring the movement. "Oh, yeah, just like that."

"Okay," Bones murmured, his voice thick and lazy and making Jim shiver at the sound of it. He squeezed his fingers around Jim's cock, and bowed his head forward, concentrating on the movements he was trying to make with his hands. It came across as tentative, but as Jim moaned against him, Bones grew bolder. "I'll make it good, Jim."

He was a man of his word, because Jim was losing himself in the pulls, twists and alternating pressure. Trying to gain a better grip, he brought one hand up to tangle in Bones' dark hair, and mouthed along his shoulder and neck as he felt the oncoming rush of his orgasm. He wasn't even sure what was coming out of his mouth other than gasps and a few mutters that might've been Bones or something else, and then he was coming hard and he felt it right down to his toes.

"Whoa." Jim wasn't sure how long it was until he stirred, but he blinked a few times and pulled himself away from Bones, feeling awesome. He ran his hands down Bones' arms to check on his hands again -- redder now but still okay, and look at that, there was come dripping from his fingers. Jim stared, mesmerized by the sight and thinking he'd never seen anything quite so hot, enough to stir the vague renew of arousal in his gut. He didn't think Bones had come yet, so Jim leaned in again and took a few fingers into his mouth, tasting himself and Bones' sweat as he licked at the cool skin.

There was a startled twitch, and Bones let out a chuckle. "You okay back there?"

Humming assent, Jim pulled away with a quiet slurp and ran his own finger across the bound wrists. "Still comfortable?"

"My hands, yes," Bones said, the strain in his voice so prominent Jim could have wrapped it around his finger. "But for God's sake, Jim, please, before I die?"

Never let it be said Jim didn't know how to give his partner a good time. Coming back around to straddle Bones' lap again, Jim pulled him in for another kiss -- messy and desperate -- as he reached down and firmly started to jerk Bones off.

Predictably, Bones didn't last long. His entire body tensed as he came, groaning into Jim's open mouth. Pulling back to catch his breath and feeling the wet heat spreading across his front, Jim stared at down at the flushed face and slowly softening expression, and just grinned. He'd brought Leonard McCoy to this state, and he felt damned proud of himself.

Placing a gentle kiss between the dark eyebrows, Jim eased himself off and fetched a washcloth for the clean-up. He had to undo the knots first, and as he wiped the fingers and palms down, he used that as an opportunity to massage the circulation back. Judging by the hiss from above and the way Bones was flexing his fingers, there was a definite case of pins and needles going on. Wincing in sympathy, Jim finished cleaning and then noticed he'd splattered against the back of Bones' chair.

The carpet could use some cleaning, too.

Oops. Messy, but it needed done. Jim applied himself to the task, just sighing a bit, and he was finishing with the floor when he felt a light touch on his shoulder. He glanced up to see Bones watching him with a relaxed smile curling his lips, rather than the usual scowl or flat-lipped exasperation. Hell, he looked almost mischievous, and it suited him.

"If this is the only way to get you to clean," Bones said, "then you can tie me up any day."

"Call it a fringe benefit," Jim told him, and satisfied with his efforts, he finally clambered to his feet. "You okay?"

"I'm great."

Jim couldn't help the smirk as he went to dispose the cloth. "Well, you're not so bad."

"You, on the other hand, are a smug bastard."

"So I am," Jim agreed, "but then again, I had no idea asking you for homework help would finish this way."

Bones' expression fell slightly. "Look, Jim, if it's a problem..."

"Hell, no." Flopping on his bed, Jim could help the grin. "I had fun, and I know you sure as hell enjoyed it."

"I did." Clearing his throat and adjusting his clothes to be decent again, Bones looked like he was trying to find the best way to voice his next thoughts. That couldn't be good. "I really did, but I don't have any expectations because of this."

"I sure do," Jim shot back.

Bones' eyebrow arched. "You do?"

"Oh, yeah," Jim grinned. "Dinner, because all of a sudden I'm starved."

The surprised blink, the muttered "asshole" and the wad of rope tossed in his face were totally worth it.

**fin**


End file.
